Liquid-dispensing devices are known. U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,067, to Lang, et al., entitled, “Bottle Top Dispenser,” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a dispenser, adapted for repeatedly dispensing an adjustable liquid volume from a bottle.
However, the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 6,015,067 is rather complex. It has a valve housing and a piston-cylinder unit, adapted to be releasably affixed to the housing. The piston and cylinder can be activated in an axial stroke movement relative to one another, in order to draw liquid from a bottle on which the dispenser is set, and eject it. The intake process takes place in a spring-activated extension movement, and the ejection process takes place in a manually activated compression movement of the piston-cylinder unit. The dispenser has an activation unit, where a releasable activation connection can be produced between the former and the piston-cylinder unit. The activation unit is provided with the spring element for the intake process, and preferably designed for the manual action for ejection. The activation unit can be releasably affixed to the valve housing of the dispenser. Replacement of a piston-cylinder unit takes place as follows: First, the activation connection between the activation unit and the old piston-cylinder unit is released. The activation unit is taken off the valve housing, making the old piston-cylinder unit accessible. The old piston-cylinder unit is taken off the valve housing and the new piston-cylinder unit is affixed to it. Then a suitable activation unit is affixed to the valve housing, and finally, the activation connection between the activation unit and the new piston-cylinder unit is produced. The activation unit has sleeves which surround one another coaxially and are guided in telescope manner on one another, over the maximum stroke of the piston-cylinder unit. The spring element for intake is clamped between the sleeves. Preferably, a helical pressure spring is involved. The activation unit fits over the piston-cylinder unit affixed on the valve housing, in a coaxial arrangement. The releasable activation connection between the activation unit and the piston-cylinder unit can preferably be produced in the maximum compression position of the units. The latter is a locked rest position of the dispenser, which has a low height and is advantageous, for example, for storage in a refrigerator.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,330, to Rempt, entitled, “Bottle Top Dispenser,” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a bottle top dispenser, having a piston-cylinder unit, the piston and cylinder of which can be activated in an axial stroke movement relative to one another, in order to draw liquid from a bottle on which the dispenser is set, and dispense it. The maximum axial elongation of the piston and cylinder relative to one another is adjusted with a limiter. The dispenser has a volume display proportional to the limiter setting. The dispenser can be adjusted, by setting it, in a condition where the limiter and the volume display are independent of one another, in order to bring the displayed volume and the volume actually dispensed into agreement.
Again, the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,330 is rather complex. Additionally, it requires considerably space over the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,394, to Vollrath, et al., entitled, “Liquid-dispensing devices to Dispense a Predefined Amount of Liquid,” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a liquid-dispensing device, comprising a container for supporting liquid, and a dispensing end with an opening. An internal reservoir of a predetermined volume, for holding the predefined amount of liquid, is located in the container and is connected to the opening. Additionally, an internal structure is provided for channeling liquid into the reservoir. Liquid is propelled from the reservoir by squeezing resiliently depressable portions of the container.
However, the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 6,386,394 is operable only with a compatible container, which has to be resilient, or have resilient portions, and which can be easily tipped over in order to fill the reservoir. Additionally, the container must include the internal reservoir and the internal structure for channeling liquid into the reservoir.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,319, to Pucillo, entitled, “Flexible Liquid Feeding Assembly,” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a flexible liquid feeding assembly as an add-on device for use with liquid dispensing bottles. The flexible liquid feeding assembly contains a flexible tube and a weight feeder for feeding liquid into a liquid-dispensing device of a liquid dispensing bottle. The flexible tube has a high degree of flexibility, and the weight feeder has a sufficient weight. Such structural features enable the weight feeder to move in the same direction of liquid's movement in the dispensing bottle. Therefore, the flexible liquid feeding assembly provides a continuous liquid supply regardless the bottle's orientations, even when the bottle is in an inverted position. Alternatively, a weight blocker can be used in conjunction with liquid feeding holes on the side of flexible tube. A liquid dispensing bottle containing a flexible liquid feeding assembly is also disclosed. The flexible tube is sufficiently long that the weight feeder or weight blocker can reach and be in contact with bottom and side walls of the container, and be in contact with a connector of the liquid-dispensing device when the bottle is inverted, so that the bottle enables to dispense liquid when the bottle is in an inverted position.
However, the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,319 is not adapted for dispensing a predetermined liquid volume from the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,712, to Flackett, et al., entitled, “Liquid-dispensing devices,” whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a liquid-dispensing device having a housing and containing a reservoir which is closed by a dispensing closure. The housing, which may be shaped like a rubber lizard, has suction cups, for example, on its paws, allowing the housing to be removeably stuck onto a vertical surface from which it can be pulled away when liquid is to be dispensed. Liquid, such as shampoo, cream rinse, or ketchup, may be dispensed by squeezing the housing, whereupon the closure opens to dispense liquid from the reservoir. After dispensing, the housing can be replaced at any position on the vertical surface merely by pressing the cups onto the surface.
However, the dispenser of U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,712 is operable only with a compatible container, arranged to fit within its housing.
There is thus a need for a liquid-dispensing device devoid of the above limitations.